The Fall of Tudor and Rise of Stuart
by RosesandBlack
Summary: Elizabeth dies and her daughter takes over the throne, but when James VI of Scotland threatens to overthrow her Victoria must find a solution that will make both Scotland and England.
1. Episode 1The Queen On Her Deathbed

****

A/N:

_Throughout this story, I will be following history as it will take us through Elizabeth's children and up to The House of Stuart. All the history n this fanfiction is true except for Elizabeth's children for she did not have any._

* * *

**Episode #1**

**The Queen On Her Deathbed**

**(March 23, 1603)**

Elizabeth, at the age of seventy, was dying of blood poisoning. She could sit up and eat, but she could barely move; the only thing she could do was write and by this stage of her cancer it was next to impossible to pick up a quill and write, but she had to make out her will. She had Sir John Gathsoming beside her as she dictated her will to him.

"I want everything in the realm to go to my daughter, Victoria including the crown," Elizabeth dictated. "Now let me see my daughters."

"Yes your Grace," Sir john said putting down his quill and walking outside to grab Victoria who was walking around the halls waiting to see her dying mother as well as Victoria's sister Caroline who was a year younger than Victoria. Victoria and Caroline entered the room in hysterics over seeing their dying mother, but when they approached her bed Elizabeth wiped their tears from their faces and smiled.

"Do not fear," she told them, "Victoria, you will rule this country. It is all yours. Caroline, this realm will be yours when your sister passes. Treat everyone with respect and don't give yourself to men so easily."

"We won't mother," Caroline said who did not have a right to talk about the matter of sex since she was known for her promiscuity around the court. "We promise."

Elizabeth took their faces, one by one, and kissed their foreheads with the gentleness of a lamb. Elizabeth took the Queen's ring off and gave it to Victoria. "You are next. Rule with the heart of a lion. Rule like a man. Rule like your grandfather." And with that, she took her last breath. Her soul was now with The Almighty Father.

**(April 28, 1603)**

Victoria and Caroline marched behind their mother's large casket as it headed towards Westminster Abbey. Sir John Stow wrote:

_**"Westminster was surcharged with multitudes of all sorts of people in their streets, houses, windows, leads and gutters, that came to see the obsequy, and when they beheld her statue lying upon the coffin, there was such a general sighing, groaning and weeping as the like hath not been seen or known in the memory of man, neither doth any history mention any people, time or state to make like lamentation for the death of their sovereign"**_

The Queen's daughters kissed their mother's casket as it was placed in the hole and covered.

"It's alright," Victoria said holding her younger sister close to her, "mom's in a better place now. Don't worry about a thing."

"I'm not worried about whether mom's in a better place," Caroline said wiping her face, "I'm worried about you." Victoria stopped as her sister went on walking, but Victoria was stunned that her sister would be worried about her. Victoria knew the fate her mother had given her, but she was prepared to take on the role as queen; the only thing that worried her was getting married and producing an heir.

Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder; she swiftly turned around and was standing face-to-face with the King of Scotland, James I. She dropped to her knees and kissed the King's hand.

"Get up my child," the King said holding out a hand. "You are now a Queen, you have no need to bow anymore."

"Habit your Majesty," Victoria said as King James helped her to her feet. "Not that my mother won't be grateful, but what is your Grace doing here?"

"I have come to talk to you," King James I said smiling.

"Talk to me about what?" Victoria asked as the King grabbed her hand.

"Walk and talk with me," King James V said. Victoria and King James I walked all the way back to Whitehall Palace talking about what Victoria was to do when she was made Queen. "What will be your first decree as Queen?"

"I'm not sure," Victoria said smiling, "I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Probably the protection of my little sister and the protection of my son if I have one that is."

"Well maybe you can," King James V said that made Victoria stop in her tracts. "I meant to say that you will have a boy and he will rule England just like his mother and grandmother."

"What else do you want?" Victoria asked. She finally had caught on to his antics; he wanted something from her.

"I want to offer you a choice," King James I said. Victoria folded her arms and paid attention. "I want to tell you that maybe instead of you taking the throne..."

"You take it instead?" Victoria asked raising an eyebrow.

"You read my mind," King James I said smiling and holding out his hand to shake and agree to his proposal, but Victoria did not put her hand out.

"I will rule like my mother," she said keeping her arms folded, "and I will be better."

* * *

**(May 2 1603)**

"He tried to take the thrown from you?" Caroline asked astonished.

"No," Victoria corrected her, "he just thinks that I can't rule."

"You can rule ten times better than he ever could," Caroline said pinning her red Tudor hair up with a flower pin. "You will make a great Queen. When is the coronation?"

"Sometime his month," Victoria said adjusting herself inside her corset. "Do you really think I can do this?"

"You have every aspect of mom inside of you," Caroline said walking over to where her sister was and sat on the bed. "I _know _you will be a great Queen."

"But you have more of grandfather in you than I do," Victoria said folding her hands.

Caroline grabbed her folded hands and said, "Who cares. We both have Tudor blood and Tudor blood will stay on the throne until the end of time. Don't worry for you will rule this country like mom and like granddad."

"You really think so?" Victoria asked smiling.

"I don't think so," Caroline smiling back and kissing her sister's forehead, "I know so."

**A/N:**

_See how the second chapter turns out for Victoria gets coronated, Scotland declares war on England, and Caroline falls ill._


	2. Episode 2 England and Scotland Threatene

****

A/N:

_This chapter involves England making a critical decision about war against Scotland and Scotland makes a critical decision about going to war with Spain, but Scotland wants England's help to defeat the Spanish._

* * *

**Episode #2**

**England and Scotland Threatened**

**(June 5, 1603)**

Victoria Tudor was now officially Queen and one of her first duties was what she had told King James VI; she set up protection for her sister. Caroline was moved to her own house where Victoria gave her a hundred thousand crowns to start off with in order to pay for her servants and her clothes and her food. Caroline always came to court for she loved dancing with the nobles and she often performed on her flute for the entire court where she was much praised for. Victoria was always in her room writing out decrees and letters overseas to gain new alliances. She wrote several letters to France, Spain, and Denmark hoping to gain alliances, which they greatly accepted, the one country that still posed a problem was Scotland.

"'If you still want to abdicate the throne I will be more than happy to take it from you and rule England,'" Queen Victoria read to her counsel. "What is to be done about Scotland?"

"I say we go to all out war with James VI," (in the previous chapter I put James I: he was James VI while he ruled Scotland and he was James I while he ruled England), "and teach them a lesson," Sir John of Surrey said with light in his eyes.

Victoria looked around the room as everyone else nodded their head in agreement; all except one.

"Sir George McClellan," Victoria said as he lifted his head. Sir George McClellan was an Irishmen who lived in court since the latter months of the late Queen's life; Sir George was twenty, of medium build, with brown scruffy hair, a deep masculine voice, and light brown eyes. "Sir George, what do you say to the suggestion of invading Scotland?"

Sir George was silent for a moment. Then he responded with, "Did they declare war on us?"

The hall went into an uproar over this.

"How does that make a difference?" Archbishop Whitgift asked. Archbishop Whitgift was appointed by Victoria's mother in 1538 and also attended the late Queen on her deathbed.

"It makes a difference because we cannot declare war on Scotland unless they have given us a good reason to and if they declare war on us first which they did not do I presume," Sir George said as the hall fell silent.

"You presumed correct," Victoria said as Sir George smiled for he knew he had won. "It is decided; we will not attack Scotland."

"But your Majesty!" Archbishop Whitgift proclaimed loudly, "we have reasonable evidence to go to war with Scotland and we should just kill the lot of them!"

"Might I remind you the terrible war my mother posed toward Scotland," Victoria mentioned raising her voice little by little, "she sent troops into Scotland to stop the garrison which turned out bad for us since ALL OUR TROPPS WERE KILLED. I WILL NOT MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AND I AM NOT ENDANGERING MY PEOPLE!" Victoria grabbed her dress and stormed out of the room while everyone bowed to her as she left.

* * *

**(June 10, 1603 in Scotland)**

"Ze Queen will not respond to your letterz," the King's french servant said, "and she weel not cum tu Scotland."

"Thank you Francois," King James VI said dismissing his servant. "I wonder why the Queen won't let me see her."

"She probably thinks that you are going to overthrow her," his wife, Anne of Denmark, said as she and her husband ate dinner.

"That's what I intend to do in due time," King James VI said almost laughingly. "But maybe if I go over to England."

"What use would you give England?" Anne asked folding her arms and breathing deeply under the restriction of her corset.

"I'm not sure yet," King James VI said thinking for awhile, "but in the future I will be the King of England. Make no mistake about that."

**(June 11, 1603 in Scotland)**

It was eleven the next morning when Francois came into the King's chambers and gave him a letter. Francois bowed and left in great haste when King James VI read the letter. He erupted into a rage so powerful it reached his counsel before he even told them.

"Spain has declared war on us!" the King yelled slamming his fists on the table in his bedchamber where he and his counsel members were gathered, the King still dressed in his nightgown. "What reason have they declared war on us?"

"We murdered one Spain's ambassadors," Prince Henry, James' son, reminded him, "back in December."

"Oh that's right," King James VI responded folding his arms and pacing the room. "We do not have the military to defeat Spain. We must call on someone for help."

"Who do we call on in our time of need?" Prince Henry asked looking at his father.

* * *

**(June 11, 1603 five o'clock that evening in England)**

"Madam there is an urgent letter for you," Robert, the Queen's servant, said.

Victoria was engaging in roll playing with Sir George when Robert had come bursting into her room. "We are a little busy. Come back later."

"But your Majesty it's from Scotland," Robert said as Victoria jumped to her feet and grabbed the note from Robert. Robert rushed out of the room as Victoria opened the note.

"What does it say?" Sir George asked still seated on the floor. Victoria sank to her knees as she read the letter.

"Scotland needs our help," she told him, "Spain has declared war on Scotland and Scotland doesn't have the arms to defeat them."

"What do you want to do?" Sir George asked her as he stroked her red hair.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I say not to help them," Sir George said to her. "He has tried to steal the throne away from you countless times and just now he wants your help? What makes you think you can trust him?"

"I don't trust him whatsoever," Victoria said crossing her legs, "but if we help them we gain an alley and can manipulate Scotland into doing whatever we want."

"That may be true, but if we help Scotland James will warm up to you and take the throne before you could even retaliate against him," Sir George mentioned to her. Victoria thought about what he had said for a moment, took a piece of parchment, and responded to the King's letter. She called for Robert who took the note from her, but before he left Victoria said, "tell the Lord Privy Seal to invite the good King of Scotland to court. I want to speak with him face-to-face."

"Yes your Majesty," Robert said bowing and walking out.

Sir George was in the dark about what had just happened. "What did you just do?"

"I invited the King to court," she said simply.

"Why in God's name did you do that?" he asked obviously annoyed at the situation.

"Because I want to make my position clear to him," Victoria said smiling, "I am not someone to be messed with. If he wants a war with England after his visit, then he will get one."

* * *

**A/N:**

**_I__ know in the last chapter that I said that Caroline would get ill, but I changed my mind. Caroline will get sick in the next chapter and I promise to have a surprise that no one will exp_ect.**


	3. Episode 3 Death of a Princess

**A/N**

**_hey everyone, i hope you enjoyed the last chapter, but this chapter will be ev__en better. There will be a surprise at the very end and Caroline became violently ill.

* * *

_**

**Episode #3**

**The Death of A Princess**

**(October 11 1603)**

"Good morning," Victoria said smiling at Sir George as she appeared in court wearing a beautiful white dress laced with diamonds of every size, rubies around the arms, a veil topped her circular head and ran down to meet the train on the floor, she wore white high heeled shoes, diamond rings occupied almost all her fingers, her long red-gold hair hung loose down her back.

"Good morning," Sir George said kissing her on the cheek. He escorted her out onto the balcony where they overlooked the townspeople. Victoria smiled and tried to relax as her hands started to shake. "It's alright, just relax."

"Sorry," Victoria said embarrassed, "I'm nervous."

"I know," he said kissing her cold hands, "I am too, but we can't loose it on the most important day of our lives."

"No," Victoria agreed, "we can't have that."

"We start off this day as the Queen and her beloved Sir George McClellan are to be wed on this day of eleventh of October sixteen zero and three," Archbishop Whitgift stated as Victoria and Sir George smiled at each other, "Let us begin..."

* * *

**(After the wedding)**

The entire kingdom turned out for the marriage of their beloved Queen and her lover; the wedding banquet took place in Whitehall Palace where they had several tables set up for the nobles and the Queen and her husband, wine and delicasies, such as swan and pig, were served through the evening, and dancing took place until the earlt hours of the morning, but toward the end of the night Victoria and Sir George were now gone, but everyone knew where they had gone.

In the privacy of their bedroom, Sir George was now tearing off Victoria's robe as she did the same. Sir George picked her up gently and thrused her onto the bed as she scurred up near the pillows, but he had caught up to her before she reached the pillows. She was so out of breath and they had not done any activity yet. She rested under him as they just stared at each other until she felt something long and hard inside her. The next thing she knew was Sir George thrusting his hips s her body went up and down. She had never felt so much pleasure before in her life and to her it felt so good she did not want it to end, but then Sir George started to move faster as Victoria's body started to contrict as she reached her climax. He moved faster and faster until she let out a loud moan as did he and he collapsed next to her out of breath, but happy.

She looked at him and laid on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sir George said smiling and kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**(October 17 1603)**

"What of King James?" Victoria asked her council.

"He still persists on havng your throne," Sir Stephen of Yorkshire said giving Victoria the letter he received from King James.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "I realize that. What else from him?"

"Well he is gracious that you have invited him to court," Archbishop Whitgift said with a smile, but with with some confusion.

"Wee he should be," Victoria said. Changing the subject she asked, "How is the war between Spain and Scotland going? Have we heard anything?"

"So far Spain is winning your Majesty," Sir John of Surrey said as Victoria did a little dance inside of her head.

"Thank you sirs," Victoria said getting up and bowing to them, "we are adjourned." As everyone left the room, Robert came rushing in and almost knocked Victoria to the ground. "Robert what is it?"

"It's your sister madam," Robert said out of breath, "she is in her room requesting your presence."

"What is wrong with her?" Victoria asked Robert, but he merely grabbed her hand and ran to Caroline's bedroom, but before Victoria went in, she met with the doctor, Dr. Wickerman. "What does she have?"

"Typhoid Fever your Majesty," he said. "She contracted it two days ago. It only got worse today."

"Is she likely to die?" Victoria asked holding back her tears.

"Yes," Dr. Wickerman responded and walkd away. Victoria opened Caroline's bedroom door and sat on her bed.

"Vicki," Caroline said in broken speech. Victoria shed tears when she said her name and Victoria took her sister's hand.

"You will be fine," Victoria said to her as Caroline shook her head.

"I know....I am....dying," Caroline managed to say through spouts of coughing, "promise me.....that you will be.....a just Queen to the people....."

Victoria was too busy crying to answer her, but as Caroline sqezed her hand she said, "Yes I promise."

"I feel cold," Caroline said as her breathing became shallow, "I love you.....so much."

"I love you too," Victoria said squeezing her sister's cold hand.

"I'll say...hi to mom for...you," Caroline said smiling.

This made Victoria burst into tears even more. She kissed Caroline's forehead as she heard her sister take her last breath. Victoria took her dead sister into her arms and wailed at the top of her lungs in distress.

The Princess Caroline was dead at nineteen.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_The death of Caroline was a tragic loss, but more drama will erupt in the next chapter such as King James VI coming to court, the Imperial Ambassador of Spain's story about the war, good news for Victoria and George, and a gracious offer made by the Queen herself._**


	4. Episode 4 King James and a Peasant

**A/N**

**_hey everyone, Caroline's death is a tragic loss, but Victoria even though mourning her sister cannot afford to lose her throne. King James comes to court and two announcements bring joy and confusion to court.

* * *

_**

**Episode #4**

**King James and A Peasant**

**(January 18 1604)**

The New year had past with velocity, but after partying and drinking the Queen and her advisors were busy trying to prepare for King James' arrival at court which was to take place in a month's time.

"Is everything clean?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"What about decorations?"

"Everything is the way it should be."

"Well," Victoria said finally stopping at the entrance to her bed chamber, "it better be. Or it will be your head."

She walked into her room where she met her husband and sighed as she collapsed into a chair.

"You alright my dear?" Sir George asked kissing the top of her head.

"Yes just a little tired," Victoria told him as she got up and faced her husband with a smile on her face.

"What is it that makes you so happy?" he asked holding her hands.

"I'm with child," Victoria said as it took awhile for Sir George to actually comprehend what she had said.

"You're carry my child?" he asked finally as she nodded her head. He smiled the biggest smile, showing all his white teeth, picked her up, and swung her around. He kissed her passionately and just held her. "I'm so happy."

"Maybe you'll be happy with what I'm going to tell you next," Victoria said still in his arms.

"And what would that be?" Sir George asked smiling.

"I want you to be crowned King," Victoria said as Sir George merely looked at her. He released her and paced the room uncertain about how to answer her.

Finally he said, "You personally or you the Council?"

"Me personally," Victoria said sitting in a nearby chair.

He thought about it for a moment and said, "When will I be crowned?"

"Probably sometime in the summer."

"King George," Sir George said getting a feel for the name.

"I like it," Victoria said walking over to him and grasping him around the waist. "Do you like it?"

"Yes I do," Sir George said as Victoria smiled from behind him.

"And I know one way to celebrate all this good news," Victoria said as Sir George spun around and faced her.

"And what would that be?" he asked as she started to undo his shirt. He pulled her in close and attacked her mouth with his while he undid her dress.

* * *

**(February 19 1604)**

"Your Majesty," King James said bowing to Victoria and kissing her hand.

"It is nice to finally meet you James," Victoria said as they started to walk back up to Whitehall Palace. "I am glad that you were able to make it"

"I am also glad that I have the privilege of meeting you," King James said smiling. "What will we be doing while I am here?"

"I will be introducing you to my Council, you will meet my husband, and we will be discussing the succession to my throne," Victoria explained firmly.

"That is good because I want to talk to you about the succession with you as well," King James said as Victoria shot him a look out of the corner of her eye, but he paid no attention. "Where is your sister, Caroline?"

"Caroline is dead," Victoria told him, "she died back in November from Typhoid Fever."

King James blessed himself, "I am sorry to hear about her."

Victoria shook away tears and said, "My servant Robert will show you to your room when we get to the castle and later tonight there is a banquet held in your honor."

They had arrived at the front doors of Whitehall Palace. "Here we are and I will see you later tonight."

King James bowed and kissed her hand. "I am looking forward to it."

* * *

**(That afternoon)**

"Alejandro Soto," Victoria said smiling and holding out her hand. He bowed and kissed her hand.

"What can I do for you you Majesty?" he asked with spills of his Spanish accent.

"I want you to tell me about why your country proclaimed war on Scotland?" Victoria asked.

"I cannot divulge that information," he said, but as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted ever saying it.

Victoria remained calm, but released rage in her voice, "I am your Queen. I have to hear anything that may possibly deal with the overthrow of my throne. Now tell me why Spain proclaimed war on Scotland."

"I apologize your Majesty," Soto said bowing his head. "Spain declared war because of an incident that happened in Scotland from one of our Council members for he was murdered."

Victoria thought about this. "Who murdered him?"

"We still do not know," Soto replied, "but we know that it was on Scottish soil and we intend to kill whomever did this."

"Killing is not always the answer," Victoria said, "punish him severely, but reconsider killing him unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Yes your Majesty," Soto said bowing and walking out as her husband came walking in.

"What was that all about?" Sir George asked her.

"Ambassador Soto told me why Spain went to war with Scotland," Victoria explained, but before she could tell him what they had discussed Robert came in with a gentleman who was wearing farm clothes with various holes in them, he had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, a sullen and pale face, and he wore a cross around his neck.

"This gentleman would like an audience with your Majesty," Robert said walking out and closing the door, giving the Queen no choice, but to talk to the mysterious man. She approached him and he automatically sank to his knees. She stretched out her hands and he kissed it, his hands shaking.

"What have you come to discuss with me?" Victoria asked sitting in her chair at the very end of the table.

"I have come to discuss very private matters involving my place in the succession," the man said as Victoria became annoyed, but how could this farmer know about her problem with King James or that of her dead sister. "I have heard of your sister and of the child you carry."

"Who are you?" Sir George asked with haste. He sensed a threat being made, but Victoria stopped his rising temper and talked with the man.

"How do you know about the succession?" she asked him, "you are a mere farmer and should not know of such things."

"But you are mistaken your Majesty," he said. Now Victoria became increasingly angry.

"Who are you? And I suggest you are truthful before I arrest and separate your head from your body!" she boomed.

"I am the grandson of Queen Mary Tudor," he said.

* * *

**(That evening)**

"How could he be the grandson of Queen Mary?" Archbishop Whitgift asked confused.

"He told me that Mary conceived children before she was married," Victoria said which already upset the council, "then he told me that her children were taken away from court never to step foot in it ever again while she was Queen, but by the time she became Queen she was too old to have legitimate children to inherit the throne and her other children were bastards so they would have no claim to the throne whatsoever."

"That is a lovely story," Sir John of Surrey proclaimed obnoxiously, "but why would Mary bear children when she knew it was against God's Law to do so? If you may recall she was a devout Catholic."

"I know that," Victoria said angrily, "my mother told me stories about my aunt. I don't know who this man is, but I say we keep him around."

"Why?" the Archbishop asked, "he could be working with King James; in order to overthrow you."

"I know this man is not with James," Victoria said pacing the room. "He is too innocent."

"It's the innocent ones you must watch out for," Sir Stephen mentioned which made Victoria fling into an outrage.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S THE INNOCENT ONES WHO SLAUGHTER OUR CHILDREN," she screamed, "WE WILL WATCH OUT FOR THEM AS WE DO OUR OTHER PEOPLE. I WANT THIS MAN PROTECTED AT ALL COSTS BECAUSE IF HE IS THE TRUE HEIR FROM MARY'S CHILDREN THEN HE IS HEIR TO THE THRONE. I WILL DEAL WITH JAMES AND HIS BETRAYAL TO US. WORRY ABOUT SAVING THIS MAN'S NECK AND LIFE. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?"

They all bowed their heads and replied, "Yes your Majesty."

Once Victoria had calmed down, she slammed her gavel and said, "Council is adjourned."

* * *

**A/N:**

**_The mysterious man goes into explaination about his childhood, the Queen's belly gets bigger, and King James is thrown out of the kingdom under pain of death. Until next time._**


	5. Episode 5 OUT ONTO THE STREETS

**A/N:**

**_here is the next episode; William divulges into his past with the Queen and King James angers Victoria to the point of him being thrown out of the castle._**

**

* * *

**

**Episode #5**

**"Out Onto The Streets!"**

**(July 16 1604)**

Summer festivities were already halfway through; while adults sat under shade and drank their wine, their children were playing in fountains outside the kingdom, there were jousts every other day which Sir George participated in and won several, and every night there were parties and banquets as masques which the Queen losved more than anything; a trait she got from her mother and grandfather. All the men and women from court were invited; some flocked into the dance ring and danced gracefully or very provacatively and some flocked to bedrooms to do the devil's pleasureable work, but the Queen did not participate in any of the activities whilst she was pregnant. Her stomach had grown a considerable amount and she had to be extra careful not to harm her child. She clapped and sang with her peers though she did not participate in watching her husband jousts for she thought the noise and excitement would harm the baby. She stayed inside watching the activities from her bedroom window with sadness, but her child came first above all things.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said in a gentle voice.

The mysterious man walked in carrying his hat in his hand. When the Queen faced him, he sank to his knees to the point of hearing his knee caps on the floor. "I have come to talk to your Majesty. If you will permit me to do so."

"You may do so," Victoria said as the man got up and sat on a chair while Victoria retired to the edge of her bed. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"My past," he said inhaling deeply and starting his story, "my name is William and I am blood to Queen Mary. When my grandmother conceived she was only nineteen and unmarried. She knew it was against God's Law to birth children without marriage so she ordered her first child to be taken far away from court so that no one would find out the horrible act she had committed against God. When she went back to the same man who gave her her child, he no longer wanted her so he casted her out. Then when she was twenty-two, she gave birth to a second child, who is my father, and she sent him away as well, but away from her first child who was a girl. The children were never to meet under any circumstances."

"When was this going on?" Victoria asked curiously.

"While she was at court," William said scratching his nose, "she kept it very secretive. No one knew about it, not even her father."

"My grandfather would've crucified her," Victoria said as William smiled. "Why are you coming to me with this information now?"

"Because I was afraid of messing with the succession your Majesty," William said placing his hat on his lap. "I am sorry."

* * *

**(July 20 1604)**

"Bring in King James," Victoria said to Robert who escorted the King inside the Council chamber to meet with the Queen.

King James bent on one knee and kissed Victoria's hand, "Your Majesty."

"Are you enjoying yourself here at court?" Victoria asked as the King got up and sat down on a gold encrusted chair.

"Yes I am," he answered looking around the room as the glorious paintings that occupied the walls. "Very much so."

"Well I agree we get down to business," Victoria said smiling as did the King, "Ambassador Soto has told me why Spain has declared war against you. Killing is not always the answer, my gracious King, but I guess if it was necessary."

"It was," King James said with a highness to his voice the made Victoria snicker a little and indicated that the King was lying to her. "What shall we discuss?"

"The succession for one and our foreign policy for another," Victoria said as James' eyes lit up.

"What about our foreign policy?" he asked.

"You asked for our help with the war against Spain when it was not needed," Victoria said crossing her hands into a fist, "you do not try to overthrow a Queen and then ask for her help. It doesn't work that way. And as for the succession, I will not be putting you in it."

This made James outraged. "I belong in the succession. It is my rightful place."

"It is not your rightful place because you are not my successor!" Victoria said sternly. "The child in my stomach is the heir to this throne, not some poor King from Scotland."

The King was stunned; he never thought that Victoria could get pregnant and now he lost the right to the throne because of it. He stood up and sighed. "I will be heir to this throne and I will rule this country better than you!"

"Shut your mouth!" Victoria said calmly, but the King went on.

"I will rule this kingdom until the day I die," King James said, but he kept on ranting even though Victoria ordered him to stop. "This country cannot be ruled by a woman especailly one who is pregnant."

"Shut up or I will have you arrested!" Victoria yelled. "Why do you think that you can rule this country better than me?"

"Because I will do anything to get this succession," King James said as Victoria stopped yelling and stared at him. "Even kill you and your stupid unborn baby."

"ROBERT!" Victoria yelled as Robert came running, "tell _His Majesty _that he is excused from this court for the rest of his natural life. Pack all his things and make sure he never comes back under pain of death!"

"You can't expel me!" King James yelled as Robert dragged him out. "I AM THE FUCKING KING OF SCOTLAND!"

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Victoria yelled. King James continued to yell through the halls, but until he yelled, "DIE YOU DEMON QUEEN!" Victoria was completely calm. Victoria rushed out and caught him in the middle of his subjects and went off on him.

"IF YOU WANT TO MURDER ME AND MY UNBORN CHILD THEN GO RIGHT AHEAD, BUT YOU YOURSELF WILL LOSE YOUR HEAD! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" King James yelled back as the crowd now became angry and ushered the King out.

"OUT ONTO THE STREETS WITH YOU URCHIN!" Victoria screamed as the nobles carried the King out and threw him out of the castle. Victoria retired to her chamber and laid on her bed and cried. How dare the King treat her like that!? Did he know who he was dealing with? She was phyically and emotionally exuasted from yelling throughout her castle; she was sure that the townspeople could have heard her. Then Sir George walked in and laid next to her without saying a word of "I wold you so". She snuggled up to him and cried into his arms as he held her tight against him. Insulting the Queen was like insulting him, but instead of getting angry he merely held his crying wife.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_thank god that bastard King is gone....now things get more dramatic: James makes threats toward England, Sir George becomes King of England, and Victoria has her baby, but with a price._**


	6. Episode 6 The Birth of the Dead

**A/N:**

_**hey everyone, i know that the last chapter was very dramatic...well let's find out what happens.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Episode #6**

**The Birth of the Dead**

**(October 17 1604)**

Today was the day that Caroline had past; on this day last year. There was a hundred masses said in Caroline's honor and choirs sang the entire day. King James had said anything in four months about what happened back in July which was no appreciated by the court nor the Queen or her husband, but today was a joyous day for Sir George was being crowned King of England.

"To the North I present George our most beloved King," Archbishop Whitgift said turning to the south, "to the south I present George our most beloved King." He, then, turned around put the crown on his head and handed him the sceptre as he presented himself as England's King. Then he got up and sat next to his wife. "May I present their Majesty's Queen Victoria and King George VII." Everyone stood and clapped as Victoria placed his hand on her husband's shaking one.

"Was that so bad?" she asked as he looked at her like she had said something in another language.

* * *

The banquet they had afterwards was truly magnificent; banners flew in the air that beared the seal of the King's heritage, banners with Victoria and George's initials ran up and down the hall, the table was full of food and wine, and dancing was a prominent figure. As usual the nobles ran off with maidens to do their dirty work which they liked so dearly, scquires and nobles danced with lucky ladies the whole night, jousts were held in honor of the King, and masques showed the struggle George had since childhood all the way through this very moment, even though the worst was yet to come.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" Sir John of Surrey asked while eating pork.

"Yes we are," George answered him with a smile. "The music is very entertaining and watching men drink, I must say, is even _more _entertaining." Sir John laughed as did his wife, but when a bloody soldier came in stumbling the laughter stopped.

"Your Majesty," he managed to say with blood filling his throat and mouth. Victoria and George rose to their feet and watch the bloody soldier fall to the ground. Victoria rushed over to him and laid his gushing head on her nice white lace gown.

"What happened?" she asked as George knelt beside her.

"We were ambushed by King James' soldiers," he told the court. Some gasped and some were outraged including Victoria.

"Do you know why they did this?" Victoria asked, but the soldier had already died in her arms. Victoria placed him on the ground and stood walking back to her chair at the table. The guards came in and loaded the dead corpse onto a white sheet and carried him off. Victoria was outraged; first she let him into her home, then he threatened to kill her and her unborn child, and now he posed a war.

"What do you want to do?" George asked as he saw Victoria's knuckles on her hands turn white.

"Sir Daniel!" Victoria yelled. Sir Daniel of Northumberland was Head of Arms and Captain of the Queen's National Guard.

"Yes my Queen," Sir Daniel said kneeling on one knee. "What am I to do?"

"Go and build your army," she said as the whole room turned and looked at her in awe, "if King James wants a war he's got one. Tell all your men to arm themselves and march to Scotland. I will provide you with two ships to get there. I want you to wreak havic on this country and I want you personally to rattle the King. Make sure he knows his place."

"Yes Your Grace," Sir Daniel said.

"Oh and Sir Daniel?" Victoria said before he left. He turned and she continued, "if I see children in the front lines, you will have your head cut off. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Sir Daniel said through gritted teeth and left.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" George asked.

"I am not someone to be fooled with," Victoria said sitting down and eating her meal while everyone else stood in amazement, "in the words of my mother 'I may not be a lion, but I am a lion's cub and I have a lion's heart.'"

* * *

**(That evening)**

"Push!" Victoria's midwife said as Victoria pushed her hardest to deliver the baby. She had been pushing for the past hour, but still no sign that a baby was coming out. Her midwives thought that the baby was already dead and she was pushing dead weight, but others were optimistic about the birth of an heir.

"Push! You can do it!" she said again as Victoria tried to muster up the strength to push. "I see a head." Victoria pushed even harder until the baby was out, but she did not hear any crying coming from the baby.

"Let me see my baby," Victoria demanded with beads of sweat running down her face. Her midwife handed her her baby girl, but with a price.

"Your girl is dead," she told the Queen. "A stillborn child."

She had given birth to a dead girl. Victoria was so griefstricken by this tragedy that she burst into tears and ordered everyone in her bedchamber to leave. She hugged and cradled her dead baby while she cried even harder.

Suddenly the door burst open and George came running in with tears in his eyes. He looked at Victoria and cried harder.

"It's a girl," Victoria said handing George his dead girl. George sat next to his wife and cried while holding his girl. The night of great joy turned into complete sorrow as the King and Queen set fire to their baby girl. They never wanted to see the child ever again; they needed to forget about the tragedy that had befallen them.

"We can try again," George said kissing Victoria's forehead. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

**(November 25, 1604)**

"I gave birth to a stillborn girl," Victoria said to Caroline's gravestone, "on the day you passed. Maybe it was a curse that my child was born on the day you died. But George says that we can try again, but I don't think that I can go through all those months of being pregnant and then give birth to a dead baby. I don't think I would have the strength to deal with another death."

_"You can do it," Caroline said in her head, "I know that you are strong enough to do this."_

"I don't think I am," Victoria said sitting on the ground and placing her head on top of the tombstone. "I could barely deal with your death let alone deal with the death of an innocent child."

_"My death was tragic as was your baby's," Caroline responded, "but you will get through this. You have to. There are things coming."_

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked, but Caroline's voice was gone. She had heard her sister's voice in her head and that gave her comfort to move on and try to have another child. She looked at Caroline's stone kissed it, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:**

_A lot of time will pass between now and the next chapter; the King will let us know how he felt about his little girl's death, something drastic happens to William, and Victoria goes to Scotland for help._


	7. episode 7 The Kings Confession to God

**A/N:**

_**hey everyone: another death..nothing will come good of the Queen. See what happens.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Episode #7**

**The King's Confession To God**

**(January 16 1620)**

King George and Queen Victoria walked through the courtyard admiring the water fountain.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as she rested her hands on her large stomach. She was nine months and she was due at any minute.

"Dizzy," she said as she kept on walking, "I am fine though."

"That's good," George said smiling, but his smile quickly faded. He had never recovered from the first death sixteen years ago and every child the Queen gave birth to had been dead. She gave birth to a stillborn girl sixteen years ago, three years later she miscarried another girl, and a year earlier she miscarried twins. She and the King were not having any children and therefore no heirs to their throne. They were growing desperate to have a child. After returning to the castle, Victoria returned to her chamber while George went to the chapel to pray, but Victoria followed him and hid in one of the confessionals in order to hear what he had to say. She knew that he would talk to God about the loss of his children.

"Hi," George said staring up at the crucifix above the alter. "I know I've been in here a lot, but I can't help but to think that the reason why my wife cannot conceive a child is because of me. I have no nobility in my blood and yet the Queen still loved me. How can that be? If I were of nobility then maybe we could've had a child."

Victoria was in tears, but she kept on listening.

"I'm not sure whether I should tell the Queen of my false nobility. I'm afraid that she wouldn't love me anymore or would have my head cut off. I'm just scared. I don't know what to do anymore. I want children so badly and yet I don't have any. I'm on the brink of insanity and I have this cursed disease that I can't tell anyone about and i know that I am dying and the Queen has no heir to the throne."

This shocked Victoria; how could her husband be dying of a disease that no one told her about. She was the Queen, she had a right to know everything. George walked up to the alter and kissed it and then walked out of the chapel. When she knew it was safe, she slipped out of the confessional and sat in one of the pews. She could not believe that the King would think that the death of their children would be his fault because he was not of nobility. She did not care that he was not noble, she cared about him as a person not as a noble.

"My child," Father Morter said as he lit the candles on the alter. "Why do you look so sad?"

"My husband confessed something that I didn't know," Victoria said as Father Morter walked over to her and sat beside her.

"What did he confess?"

"He confessed that he was not a noble," Victoria said through tears, "and he confessed that the death of our children was his fault. How could he think like that?"

"Maybe he's hiding something that he doesn't want to tell you," Father Morter said holding Victoria's hands, "talk to him and find out why he thinks this way."

"What if he thinks I spied on him?"

"You had good intentions," Father Morter said kissing her hands, "you care about the King don't you?"

"With all my heart," Victoria said.

Father Morter nodded his head. "Then you go to him despite the fact that you listened in."

Victoria hugged Father Morter. "Thank you."

"Don't work to hard," Father Morter told her with a smile.

"I'm the Queen for god sakes. I have work up to my eye lids."

* * *

**(Later that night at dinner)**

"Can I tell you something?" Victoria asked George.

"Anything my dear," George responded eating his goose.

"I was in chapel today and I heard you confessing to the crucifix," Victoria said as George dropped his fork and stared at her. "I heard everything you said."

George was frozen in his chair, but instead of yelling or screaming at her he broke down and cried. "I've wanted to tell you for the longest time. I've wanted to tell you ever since our daughter's death sixteen years ago."

Victoria took the King into her arms and comforted him. "It's not your fault that we can't have children. Apparently God doesn't want us to have any. It is not your fault. Stop feeling guilty. Everything will be alright."

"What will we do if this baby dies?" George asked rubbing Victoria's stomach.

"I don't know," Victoria said as she clutched her stomach in pain. Her eyes squinted in pain as she got up and fell to her knees. "Get my midwives and hurry. This baby is coming now." The pageboy ran out as George helped her to the bed and held her hand as her contractions were getting closer together. Suddenly William came running in with a smile on his face.

Victoria grabbed his arm and said, "O thank god you're here."

"So am I," William said in a deep voice. William had changed over the sixteen years he had spent at court; he was an older gentleman in his upper twenties to his early thirties; he had facial hair as dark as night, his face was thinned, his shoulders broader, his stomach tight and toned, his hands large, but gentle, and his smile was bigger and brighter. William grabbed Victoria's hand as George ran over to the other side of the bed and held Victoria's right hand.

"PUSH!" Angelica, her midwife, said as Victoria pushed with all the strength she had, but the first push did no good. She laid on her back in pain as the contraction went away. Her breathing was heavy, sweat poured from her face, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"You're doing great," George told her as William shook his head, but before Victoria could say anything her whole body jerked upward with another contraction and she screamed in pain and pushed. She pushed with all her might for a minute or two and then her back hit the pillows on her bed. And then the cries of life. She heard a baby crying. A child. A live child. She had finally given birth to a living child.

Angelica came over to her and gave her her child. "A boy. A healthy baby boy."

"A boy," Victoria said looking at George. "We have our heir."

* * *

**(January 18 1620)**

Victoria had given birth two days ago and still she was tired. George feared that she could die from childbed fever, but by the afternoon she was up on her feet and smiling and walking around with her new son. George worried about her and vented his concerns to William who agreed with him and sent Victoria to see her physician who declared her up and well and healthy.

"We have received a letter from Charles," George said to Victoria and William as Victoria put her son, who still did not have a name, to sleep.

"Charles? The King's son?" Victoria asked confused as George handed her the letter.

"What does it say?" William asked.

"Charles requests an audience with me," Victoria said as George and William stared at each other.

"This could be James all over again," George said.

"I don't think so," Victoria said coughing, "I think he's gentler than James his."

"Well if you think so we won't stop you," George said as Victoria kissed his hand that was around her shoulders, but after she kissed him she coughed again, only this time it was violent.

"Are you alright my sweet?" George asked concerned.

"Yeah are you alright?" William asked as Victoria got up and grabbed a table cloth to clean off her mouth from saliva, but when she pulled the table cloth away blood was revealed on the cloth.

"I guess not," Victoria said as she fell to the ground and took the table cloth, along with whatever was on the table down, with her to the floor. George and William ran over to her and tried to get her to regain consciousness, but her eyes would no open. George and William carried her to the physician's office and stood outside the physician's door until he was done examining her.

Her physician opened the door and looked at George and William.

"Well how is she?" George asked with his arms folded.

The physician lowered his head and gave them the news.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_i cant give you an author's note. From this point on, it gets shady and i dont want to give anything away. So enjoy the rest of the story._**


	8. Episode 8 Grieving

**A/N:**

**_the next few chapters are serious chapters. we have come down to our last three chapters where things get intense._**

* * *

**Episode #8**

**Grieving**

**(January 18 1620, outside Victoria's bedchamber)**

The physician lowered his head and gave them the news.

"Is she ok?" William asked tears welling up in his eyes.

"She is dying," the physician said which brought tears from droplets to a rover in William's eyes, "she is coughing up blood and she is very ill. She had a high fever and her face is pale. She will not last the night."

"Can we go in and see her?" George asked as the physician shook his head. George grabbed William's hand and drug him into Victoria's room. It was dark, only lit by three candles; there were several people standing around her bed, some standing some kneeling, and they were all saying prayers.

"Get out," William said as they all stared at him with tear filled eyes.

"Get out now," George said in a calm, but desolated voice. Everyone could tell he knew he was going to lose his wife this very evening. everyone exited out of the room and George went first over to Victoria whose bloodshot eyes were open. George put a hand on hers, but kept them on her even though she was as cold as ice. "Please don't leave."

"You must listen to me," Victoria said in a small voice. William ventured over to her even though he was crying and listened to her. "You must speak to Charles on my behalf and tell him that if my son dies within the next five years, he is to become King of England."

George, taken aback, said, "How do you know our son will die?"

"I don't know," Victoria said coughing again, "I just do. You must speak to him on my behalf. Promise me that."

"I promise," George said kissing her ice cole hands. Then it was William's turn.

"I want you to take care of our son," Victoria said grinning. "If my child lives past the age of five, you are his new guardian. I want him to grow up away from court and live a normal live away from it."

"Anything else my love?" George asked through tears.

"I want you to name our son," Victoria said as George looked dumbfounded. "Anything you like and make sure he remembers me."

"He will never forget you," William said smiling and kissing Victoria's forehead, but when he removed his lips from her head her eyes were closed and the breath had left her. George climbed into her bed and laid with her on his lap and wailed at the top of his lungs. His love was dead after seventeen years of marriage and a lifetime of knowing her as a friend. William lost sixteen years of a mentor, and George son had lost a mother of two days.

* * *

**(January 19 1620)**

"Are you coming?" William asked George.

"No," George said looking out the window as the casket holding his dead wife passed. "I can't. I can't bare to look at it." William walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"It will all work out for the best," William told him smiling, but George only gave a small one. "Have you named your son yet?"

"Henry," George said looking down at his sleeping son. "Henry IX."

"That's a noble name," William said as Robert came in with red puffy eyes. William and George turned towards him as he spoke in a shaken voice.

"Ambassador Soto is here to see you."

Ambassador Soto came in and bowed his head very low. "I am very sorry for the loss of the Queen."

"Thank you Alejandro," George said as William whispered something in his ear, bowed to the Ambassador, and left the room. "Is there anything I can do you for?"

"No sire," Soto said crossing his arms and looking at the baby boy. "Congratulations on having a son. I bet you are proud."

"I am proud," George said smiling and kissing the boy's cheek. "I named him after Victoria's grandfather Henry."

"Henry IX is a noble name indeed," Soto said handing a letter to the King.

"What is this?" George asked suspiscious.

"A letter from Spain's Majesty," Soto said as George opened and read the letter. His eyebrows raised and his eyes fumed with anger.

"The Queen wants to marry me," George said aloud as Robert stared at him and then looked away quickly pretending not to hear anything. "Does she know my wife died yesterday?"

"She thinks that the sooner you marry the more issue you will have," Soto said which sent George into a frenzy.

"IS THAT ALL YOU PEOPLE CARE ABOUT?" George yelled as Soto became frightened, "MY WIFE IS DEAD, MY SON THREE DAYS OLD, AND YOUR QUEEN WANTS TO MARRY ME? WELL YOU TELL YOUR QUEEN THAT I WILL NEVER MARRY HER. I WILL NEVER MARRY EVER AGAIN. GO BACK TO SPAIN WHERE YOU'RE ACTUALLY WANTED, WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE. NEVER COME BACK HERE EVER AGAIN UNDER PAIN OF DEATH. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Soto bowed his head and said, "Majesty."

"GET OUT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF!" George yelled as Soto walked backwards for a few steps and then ran out. George breathed heavily and then sank to his knees in tears. Robert ran over to him and comforted him. George latched onto him as a little child would to a mother and cried. "How am I going to survive without her?"

"You will Majesty," Robert said through red eyes and tears. "We all will."

* * *

**(February 20 1620)**

England had now been mourning for a month, masses were said in Victoria's name, and Henry IX was crowned King of England despite the fact of him being a month old. George handled all the legal preceedings and mostly played with his son when he had free time. On weekends William would take Henry away from court and show him around the countryside. George hosted parties often and loved chasing women, but only on rebound purposes, not marriage ones.

William spent a lot of time away from court with Henry, so gradually George became estranged to Henry and George told William to keep Henry as a son and told William never to allow the child back at court. George was too busy running after women to take care of a child and William had nieces and nephews that Henry could play with. When William did not bring Henry back to court, George felt guilty. He now lost his only son.

"Your Majesty," Robert said that afternoon.

"Yes?" George asked scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Can I frame your mind, sire, to remarry?" Robert asked as George glared at him.

"You want me to remarry?" George answered him "my wife has been dead a month and you want me to remarry?"

"No," Robert said softly, "just roll it over in your mind and think about it for the future."

* * *

**A/N:**

**the Queen has died and now it's George's job to take care of the kingdom.**


	9. Episode 9 Three Years Later

**A/N:**

**_the next few chapters are serious chapters. we have come down to our last two chapters where things get intense._**

* * *

**Episode #8**

**Three Years After Her Death**

**(December 16 1623)**

The King had remarried a girl of nobility. Katherine Surrey had long brown hair half tied up into a bun, her legs were long as well as her ams, her face was an oval shape, her eyebrows came to a point, her eyes were almond shape with light blue eyes. Her gown went down to the floor, the back was laced several times, the color of blood covered the whole dress, the corset she wore made her waist seem unnaturally tiny, her neck was slender, her collar bone protruded more than usual, and her voice was so high pitched that when she spoke people covered their ears, cats screeched, and children ran away. Not only was this woman smart, but she was increasingly arrogant; if she did not get her own way she threw a tantrum until she got what she wanted which was usually sex. She did not care who she had sex with whether it was her husband or with someone else; all she wanted to do was have a good time which was not allowed for a woman who was married to the King. She had sex every moment she got and usually it was not from her husband; even though several people complained about this George refused to get rid of he; he always told them he needed her to give England an heir. And yet she was not pregnant.

"GET ME A DRINK NOW!" Katherine yelled as Robert ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"Sweetie, you do not need to yell," George told her calmly as he ate lunch. Robert came in with a pitcher of wine and started to fill her glass, but she grabbed it out of his hands and told him to scram.

"These people are so rude towards me," Katherine said in an irritating voice. George rolled his eyes and looked at his wife.

"Everyone likes you," George told her even though it was not true. They ate dinner, surprisingly, in silence which was weird for George since he always had something to talk about with Victoria. George went to see Victoria's grave everyday since the day she died and he also went to William's grave as well. William had died a year before from consumption and his wife from Typhoid Fever, the same disease Caroline had died from. William gave his son back to George before he died, but the little toddler did not last long, dying from The Bubonic Plague. Through George's guilt, he still snuck away from the castle to visit his wife's grave. He would sit on the ground and talk to her grave as if she were really there.

"I hope our son and William are happy to be up there with you," George told his wife's grave later that night. It was three in the morning and George had been out in the cold talking to his wife. "I am sad down here without them and I have the Devil incarnate for a wife. I wish you were here with me. I can't have anymore children and Henry was all I had. Well I love you all anyway and I will see you soon."

* * *

**(December 24 1623)**

"I told you red and green!" Katherine snapped at one of her attendants. Katherine lapped her across the face and threw her out. "DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE BROUGHT ME THE RIGHT COLORS! YOU WENCH!"

"Sweetie, why are you yelling and disturbing the peace of my castle?" George asked his wife as she frowned.

"That stupid girl brought me the wrong colors for my new dress for Christmas!" Katherine complained.

"Honey I told you we are nice to our attendants," George said crossing his arms. "We treat them like people not animals."

"But they are here to serve us," Katherine objected. "They should be treated like animals. They surely dress like them."

George tried to keep his temper down, but every insult Katherine made against the attendants his temper rose to a boiling point. "We treat them as people. You got me?"

"Do you treat them like people?" Katherine asked crossing her arms and sitting in a chair by the fire.

"Leave us," George said to the attendants who gladly fled from the scene. Turning towards his wife with his increasing temper he said, "Yes I do and you should as well. We have rules of this castle and I expect them to be followed. I have the authority to kick you out of this castle and give you no protection. Do you really want me to do that?"

"No," Katherine said with puppy dog eyes.

He stood in the same spot and said, "Do I need to remind you what happened to Anne Boleyn?"

"I know what happened to her," Katherine said with a sour look on her face.

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut and do what you're told before I kick you out or have you killed," George said calmly kissing her on the forehead. Katherine apparently got the message after their talk because from then on she did not open her mouth except to speak to her husband. She paraded around the castle with a sour look on her face and did not speak to anyone unless she was addressed directly and she did not bother making friends within in the kingdom since no one liked her to begin with.

Later that day, Sir John of Surrey went to the King to divulge a secret he had heard from his wife. "Your wife means to crown herself Queen."

"What?!" George said outraged. "Are you certain?"

"I heard come out of her own mouth," Sir John said watching George's face turn a scarlet color. "What are your orders?"

"Bring her to me and I will deal with her," George said fuming with anger. "Oh and Sir John?"

He turned around with his hand on the doorknob, "Sir?"

George thought for a moment and then said, "Make sure you bring the guards with you."

"Yes sir," Sir John said opening the door and smiling as he left.

* * *

**A/N:**

**well we have seen Victoria get angry, but that's nothing to when George gets angry. Read for yourself in the next chapter.**


	10. Episode 10 Giving Away the Kingdom

**A/N:**

**_we have come down to the last chapter. see what happens when George asks Charles for a favor and a surprise ending._**

* * *

**Episode #10**

**Giving Away The Kingdom**

**(December 24 1623 later that night)**

Katherine bowed as she stood before her husband as the guards stood like statues in the back of the room. "What would you like of me?"

"I would like you to say that you do not want to be crowned Queen," George said as Katherine glared at him. "Say that you do not wish to crown yourself Queen and you will be free to go."

There was a moment of silence and then Katherine went mental and laughed at the top of her lungs. "You don't know that by you being King it has ruined England forever! I intend to make that different! You shall not live to see the end of your days as an old man!"

"GET THE WENCH OUT OF THIS ROOM!" George yelled as the guards came behind her and drug her away from George's presence.

"YOU ALL WILL SEE THAT THE KING OF ENGLAND WILL DIE BY MY HAND!" Katherine yelled maniacally.

"TAKE HER TO THE TOWER AND MAKE SURE SHE DIES TOMORROW!" George yelled as Katherine was drug out of the room still laughing.

* * *

**(December 25 1623)**

Christmas morning brought light snow, freezing weather, and Katherine to the gallows. Half the town showed up to see her be hanged. She was dressed in a purple and black dress that showed off her hips and her bust, her hair was laced back in a bonnet, her neck was bare, and she stared at the crowd who had smirks on their faces and grins stretching from ear to ear.

"On this morning twenty-fifth December of sixteen hundred twenty-three, Katherine of Williamshire is sentenced to death by hanging until dead," the judge read as Katherine wept. He turned toward her, looked at her with greatful eyes, said nothing like "May God have mercy on your soul", he simply walked off the stage. She turned to the people and stared into their eyes.

"I plea that you pray for me," Katherine said as the hangman put the rope around her neck. The townspeople looked at each other and then back at Katherine.

"We pray that you hurry up with this execution!" yelled a man from the back. Katherine wept harder as the hangman walked her to the doors that would soon seal her fate. The townspeople stood there intently watching the hangman who pulled the lever and everyone cheered loudly as they watched her body twitch. They cheered even after her body was still. They took her body down and threw it into a furnace in an abandoned mill so there would be no evidence of her existence.

The King was especially please and threw a banquet in honor of the witch's death; people drank and had a good time, but George just sat and watched everyone else dance and drink. This banquet reminded him of the many he threw with Victoria and he became depressed.

"Your Majesty," Ambassador Soto said bowing. "There is someone here to see you."

"Well who is it?" George asked as a tall man with long brown hair, a mustash, a pointed beard walked through the crowd. He wore fur to warm his slendor body. He was dressed like a Spanard with puffy shoulder sleeves, puffy pants, and a sword hung loose at his waist. george almost jumped out of his chair when he gazed upon the man. This was Charles, son of James VI of Scotland. Why would he be here in England?

"Charles," George gasped walking over to him. He bowed low and kissed his hand.

"Your most gracious Majesty," Charles said as he stood up. George enveloped him in a friendly and tight hug and invited him into his office. George closed the door and told Robert to stand guard.

George gave Charles another hug. "I'm glad you could come."

"I am quite surprised that you called me here to England," Charles said with a slight French accent. No one knew that George had made an emergency call to Scotland for Charles...no one except Robert, who now in his twenties knew quite a lot for a servant. "What can I help or do for you."

"Well you know of Victoria's death?" George asked as Charles nodded his head and blessed himself. "Then you must know that I care not for this kingdom like I used to and I want to give it to someone who will take care of it when I die."

Charles' eyes grew wide and replied, "And you think that I am best for the position?"

"Yes," George said as Charles ran his fingers through his hair and faced George.

He pulled out a hand and told George, "I am not sure why I am doing this, but I would be happy to be your successor."

George locked hands with Charles and the deal was set.

* * *

**(May 17 2016)**

**London, England. High School Senior Project Day**

"And that is my family history," Amelia Darvish said closing the cover to her Family Tree project and stared at almost a standing ovation from her senior English class. Once the clapping died down, questions began to fire.

"What happened to King George?" asked a kid in the first row.

"George died in 1629 of heart failure," Amelia said with sorrow, "he was buried next to Victoria."

"What happened to James?" another kid asked.

"He died in 1625, so Charles got both Scotland and England."

"Now how does this relate to you?" her teacher asked.

"I can trace my bloodline all the way back to King HenryVIII," Amelia answered, "but I chose to do Victoria because she interested me the most and my mother has some qualities of her and I am related to the King that is in office right now."

"Who is he to you?" her teacher asked as the kids sat entralled in all the information they were receiving.

"He's my blood brother," Amelia said as the kids burst out in chatter that was entirely too loud and made the teacher raise her voice in order to calm them down. Once the class was settled, Amelia explained. "We are related to the late Queen Elizabeth II and when my father died Joseph took the thronw when he was nineteen and I was sixteen, but lately my brother has been ill and unable to get out of bed."

"So what happens if he dies?" asked another kid whom the teacher scolded.

"I become Queen," Amelia said smiling and frowning at the same time.

"But you're only eighteen? And what about your mother?" her teacher asked.

"My mother doesn't want to rule and a lot of monarchs became King or Queen at a very young age," Amelia subjected, "like Edward VI who was only nine and Henry VIII himself was nineteen when he became King."

Suddenly a man dressed in a suit, someone like the secret service for royalty, ran in out of breath, but before he could speak the teacher scolded him like a child.

"You cannot run in here," she told him, "this is my classroom."

"It's alright Mrs. Shelton," Amelia said facing the mysterious man, "what's wrong Robert?"

The class gasped.

"The King has died," he said as her face fell sullen and tears fell from her eyes.

She was not thinking when she asked, "What happens now?"

"You become Queen madam," Robert said as she faced the class. They all got up and bent low in honor.

Her boyfriend, Josh, rose from bowing, knelt on one knee and kissed her hand. "Your Majesty."

* * *

**A/N:**

**_SURPRISE!!!!!! I bet you didn't see that coming.....catch me another time or read some of my other fanfictions. Hope u have enjoyed the story._**


End file.
